


Poison, the creation

by 1anioh



Series: Kodokuverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU TIME, Cannibalism, Death, Like mentioned, Multiverse, Violence, nothing very graphic, welcome to the danger-zone, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1anioh/pseuds/1anioh
Summary: Divination is a type of poisonous magic.Learn the history of my custom world state; Kodoku verse.
Series: Kodokuverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057196
Kudos: 2





	1. History channel

**Author's Note:**

> Or the exposition episode

Kodoku is a type of _poisonous magic_ found... ~~to create~~ mix several [___] in a jar, and let them kill one another until only one has survived. The fluids of the [___] that survived would be used to poison _~~an individual with~~_ a curse that would control them, cause them misfortune, or **K i L l** **T h E m**. The remaining [___]  could also be used as a sort of "luck charm" granting the one who performed the ritual _great wealth_. In return the owner are supposed to feed the [___]. Neglecting to do so would enrage the [___], if the owner does not equivalently repay the [___] by ~~....~~ , plus interest in ~~gold~~ and ~~silver~~ , the [___] would devour the... Therefore, this ritual could also be used as a **D e A T h** curse by giving the riches to an _ignorant_ individual.

* * *

1000 years ago humans and monsters lived together in harmony. 

Together they lived across the surface of the world; with monsters sharing their magic and humans sharing their souls for the betterment of all lives. You see when a soul and magic combined this created a bonded pair, capable of great feats of magic and heart as any defining skill or gift was often boosted to nearly double as long as they were _together_. Often this led the pair to spending their lives together from that point onward, sharing in all things. 

But not everyone had peace in their hearts. 

As peace spread so did malcontent, a dripping and toxic darkness that began to infect the souls of man. Wherever this darkness took root these souls grew to be hateful and greedy. They wanted more from life then what they had, despising those with acceptance and contentment in their souls. They wanted to push boundaries with no consequences; twisting their determination and kindness to spite and cruelty. They wanted power and money. 

They wanted magic without sharing their souls. 

A circle of seven humans gathered together under the cover of night within the walls of Ebott Capital city. It had taken months of fighting and bitter feelings, but together they had finally created a plan to gain what they so very much coveted. 

With barely at a glance at each other they split apart. Following the inner walls of the city to previously marked locations. It didn’t take long before they were all aligned and like the wall they stood by, they too soon encircled this grand city. 

From pockets bottles of dust filled jars were pulled out. It had taken a while to figure out how to pull out their own souls, but after much experimentation the remains of monsters were found to have worked best. It was with these remains that they used now to pull their souls out from within their chests. 

It was these remains that they each slid their own toxic souls into, corrupted magic sputtering to life as they tonelessly chanted binding spells. 

And it was with these remains that they damned so very very many. 

Six of the humans remained in place, pushing more magic into the spell while the 7th quietly slipped back and away. Disappearing into the night. 

There was a dull aching roar and within moments, or perhaps hours, a great earthquake split the ground. Collapsing, the capital sank into the ground as the earth itself seemed to rise up on either side only to slam closed like the teeth of a predator. 

Someday, in memory of those who had lost their lives the teeth would become known as Ebott Mountain. A cursed place of mourning and reflection. 

The six humans died in the fall. Leaving the last alive, waiting to reap the reward of the resulting spell. 

For now though, far below the teeth and buried in the throat of the earth survivors began to dig themselves out of the broken wreckage. Not many had managed to survive, but it was enough that their painful wailing and screams echoed throughout the space. 

Those who made it out were shocked when they looked upwards to see a black barrier forming a roof above them, seemingly holding back the landslide above from crushing them further. 

Hurt and terrified they gather, hoping for a rescue. People, humans and monsters alike, begin to care for their injuries. Digging out the dead and dying, and hunting for supplies. 

And there are many dead. 

No rescue ever comes. More die from their injuries and hunger, the dust weighs heavy in the air and the smell of rotting meat is everywhere. 

Weeks pass and soon another problem emerges. With so many Fallen, and so few humans left, magic is thin and unable to produce food. Supplies are nearly gone and there is no way to purify water. 

Corruption grows. 

Like an infection, it sinks into the souls and magic within the barrier. Pushing tempers and singing relief in madness. Before finally, in the darkness and dust, someone snaps. A shadow attacks a lone froggit, their thin body quickly dashed and broken on the stone and their soul flickering in the darkness. 

Monsters dust when they die, everyone knows that. But if you keep them alive? You can eat your fill before they bleed out. You can take and take and take until their soul collapses. 

As the corruption twists deeper and the hunger sharper, more turn to hunting from the shadows.

The remaining human numbers dwindle rapidly, as does the kinder, gentler monster population. Those who do remain are quick to scatter. Hiding as best they can amongst the wreckage and ruins. Using the dead to mask their scents and learning to exist as silently as possible. 

The two groups that form from this divide in the years following are called worms and the stock. 

The worms hunt others. They are the predators who gain strength with every kill, every hunt. Corruption magic singing in their veins as they murder and maim. The more they feed, the more mad magic they absorb and the stronger they grow. And the further their souls crack. 

Stock are those who hide. Who refuse to hunt and are generally considered weak, holding less corruption within them. They are often considered the main food source for the worms. 

At some point throughout the years though, stock numbers dwindled and disappeared. Meaning that worms finally had to focus on hunting each other. One in particular rose to the top, cunning and cruel as he shredded those around him. 

Using the power of the core, a fiery magic hoarded deep within earth, he focused on creating weapons. Something clawed at him, itching in his bones to kill the others, to finish this. Voices screeched and overlapped, and he didn't understand why but he had to kill. Had to burn and taste and **e a t**. 

A small, lone worm found its way down below the ruins though; it found the core and the weapons. Small and quiet, it had survived by weaving traps throughout the ruins. It watched the core with an awed sort of look, hungry and curious for its light and warmth. Nobody ever mentions how cold it can get within the earth's stomach. 

Above, in the ruins, the last two remaining worms fight. The Cunning versus the Stalker. For days they battled, ripping holes and gashes into one another before finally the Stalker collapsed leaving the Cunning victorious. 

The darkness hissed and popped. Almost, it cried. Almostalmostalmost **a l m o s t.**

The Weaver can hear its death in the dark whispers. Hear the hunger and the hate as the injured worm races below to its position. Too much madness now to hunt the worm simply rushes forward, recklessly uncaring. 

The Weaver hides, slipping around the core before the worm slammed into the room. It tore the space apart, looking for the other. The weaver waits, patient as always.

Like in the fairytales of old, the worm leans over the core. Over the fire, as it searches. And like in those old stories the Weaver rushes forward before pushing in the Cunning monster to its death. 

There was an explosion of magic and fire. They are blasted backwards, torn in two, and fused with the magic of the Cunning before being physically smashed into the weapons pile. From its split chest, a cracked soul half emerges from each side of its body, colors and pain, causing it to flicker wildly as magic seeps from the weeping edges. Black, corrupted magic slides from the darkness around the dying Weaver, gently wrapping around the soul halves. The bleeding edges are sealed, infected, and cocooned in the dark. 

Except with a determined crackle, there's a sudden rush of flames before the core itself burns along the inky blackness. Fusing itself into the remaining colored bits of the soul shards. 

Gently the two newly fused and forged souls drift idly to opposite sides, silently slipping into a pair of crafted monster weapons. Each piece declaring these to be its new body. 

With a twist and a snap of magic two sets of eye lights flicker into existence as the black barrier surrounding the ruins disappears. Its purpose finally fulfilled. 

The Poison had been forged. 


	2. Facts about the verse

::WORLD NOTES::

Since the main story has not been posted yet I thought I would offer you the following list of facts about this 'verse. Thank you for reading. 

**About the world's inhabitants:**

  * Monsters and Humans live mostly in Harmony on the surface together. 
  * Monsters are made of magic, capable of casting spells and doing wondrous things. But because of them being made of magic their spells are limited to however much body power they want to expend. 
    * Power can be restored with food and rest. 
    * Most can get off 1 or 2 small to medium-sized spells before needing a rest
    * Too much magic spent too quickly can result in death
  * Humans are a power source. Each soul is basically a mini sun's worth of magical power. 
    * Humans are NOT capable of casting spells, not alone anyway and not without someone's death.
    * Depending on the flavor of someone's soul, their bond spells will adjust to match. Sometimes too strange and confusing results. 
    * Power drawn is dependant on the bond, and willingness to share.
  * Bonding is a way for humans and monsters to soul join. Monsters' spells draw on their human power rather than their own bodies. 
  * Pairs also tend to take each other's damage directly to the hitpoints. Attacking a human will lower the monster's HP, and attacking the monsters will hurt the humans HP. 
  * Because of this, pairs are often wildly protective of each other. As well as considered the ultimate goal to achieve in society. 
  * Not everyone can or wants to be paired. While it is considered the Dream™ it's not really realistic for everyone as bonded are expected to often do great things for society. 
  * Not every bond is romantic. War bonded pairs are often platonic in nature. 
  * There _is_ a royal family, but there are also several branches of royals and high-status families around the world. While they play at getting along on the to the public it would be stupid to think that a person is ever really safe from their schemes...
  * Most of the game's characters are on the surface, as only a few were even around when the city originally fell 1000 years prior. 



**Of note for the main characters:**

  1. Because of the way this world is built, the Worms are only able to bond with one human. 
  2. The type of human they bond to will greatly influence their final form and attacks. 
  3. Weaver and Stalk are the right and left halves of the same magic core. If you think you’re gonna get away with only bonding with just _half_ of a soul you are sorely mistaken. 
  4. Corruption is a part of their souls. Nothing is ever going to erase that completely. But perhaps they might learn to show their bonded a curious sort of gentleness unseen around others. 
  5. Anyone is welcome to create a story using these two assholes. Just make a note that they have a tendency to kill first, stab second. Set fire third. uh … wait. 
  6. Weaver uses traps for his kills, along with fire and bones. Stalk uses shadows, preferring his victims to go mad and off themselves. Also uses gravity and bones. 
  7. They have no regrets about their forging. They are alive, they won. Why should they feel bad that others didn't? 



Also if it helps, consider this a world that's basically dark au + soulbonds + modern life doing spirit magic battles in the back alleys because apparently nothing I do is changing the fact that I am sinner who just wants the sappy love scenes.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I've been really stuck on Undertale and there are so many AU's that it's hard for me to decide what one I like best. So I'm throwing my hat in the mix and adding my own multiverse location. I'll attempt to write an actual story at some point, but this here is the basic backstory of the world.


End file.
